


The wolves of North

by 786



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786
Summary: " The day I learned about the the deception you played on my father was the day you ceased to be family ! . Not that you were any to begin with , you filthy fish !! "When Jon was betrayed by his family , he lost his will to live while going into a depression , he had finally realised the truth of why things he suffered shouldn't have happened to him , he tried to commit suicide but that only awakened his hidden power and made him see the true circumstances of his birth and the lies told to him . He meets spirits of people passed as they encourage him to stand back up .Years later , he trains his children as ' warriors ' and one of their deeds catches his sister's eyes as she summons them to answer for their crimes  ... but little did she know , this would prove to be her greatest mistake ever made .
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rey (Star Wars)/Jon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The wolves of North

**Author's Note:**

> Okay , so in this story , Jon is Ned's son and he was tricked by Bran and Sansa into thinking he was Lyanna and Rhaegar's son and that led to the fuck up from season 8 .

**Jon Skywalker**

Hero Fiennes Tiffin as Carrick Skywalker , Jon's firstborn son

Finn Wolfhard ( young ) as Eddard ' Ned ' Skywalker , Jon's second child and son

**House Stark**

Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark / Emmerine Stark

Millie Bobby Brown as Enbra Snow , Arya's daughter

**House Tully**

Danielle Rose Russell as Amira Tully , Edmure and Roslyn's daughter

Cameron Monaghan as Hoster Tully , Edmure's and Roslyn's son 

**House Baratheon**

Henry Cavill as Robert Baratheon , Gendry's son

Adelaide Kane as Argella Baratheon , Gendry's daughter 

**House Lannister**

Elizabeth Lail as Joanna Lannister , Tyrion's daughter

Dominic Sherwood as Jamie Lannister , Tyrion's son

**House Martell**

Disha Patani as Myria Martell


End file.
